FTL: Advanced Edition
' FTL: Advanced Edition' is a major update for FTL: Faster Than Light. This new version of the game adds features to the original and is a free download for players who already own the original. It was released on Thursday, April 3, 2014.http://www.ftlgame.com/?p=688 Also released along with the new update is the iPad Edition of FTL which features the new content. New Features Advanced Edition introduces several new features to the game, as well as a new sector and events. Taken from Subset's official FTL site http://www.ftlgame.com/?p=598: * Mind Control System: Temporarily turn enemies into allies. Force a boarder to repair the damage they just did, or have the enemy pilot sabotage their own helm. * Hacking System: Lock down and disrupt enemy systems. Unique effects for each system, ranging from forcing a teleporter to remove boarders to making the medbay damage instead of heal. * New Sector and Events: Our writer Tom Jubert has returned along with special guest writer Chris Avellone (of Planescape fame), who managed to find some time for us between his work on Project Eternity and Wasteland 2. They’ve been helping us add a new sector and scatter new events throughout the rest of the game. * New Weapons and Effects: Many new weapons that take advantage of new mechanics: overcharging to increase the number of volleys, stun effects to freeze crew, and area effect targeting, to name a few. * New Race: on FTL writer Tom Jubert's blog, he specifies that there will be a new race that will be closely tied to the new sector, which has been tentatively named the "Abandoned Sector". ** This new race has been confirmed on Subset's official FTL site http://www.ftlgame.com/?page_id=106 to be called the "Lanius": A race that needs no oxygen to survive and drains oxygen from whatever room they are in. *New Lanius ship and its layouts. *New "layout C" for all but one of the existing ships and the new Lanius one. *The ability to man the sensors and doors subsystems. *The ability to rename crewmembers mid-game. *Differently colored individuals of the same race, to make identifying them easier. *An updatehttp://www.ftlgame.com/?p=647 revealed additional information on the incoming expansion: **The ships will still be limited by 8 systems at any given time, forcing players to choose which ones they want. **'Clone Bay' is a system that replaces the Medbay. Clones are generated when crewmembers die as result of combat (for a small crew skill penalty) or events such as Giant Alien Spiders or Escape Pod Floating Nearby. Death can still be permanent, should the system be damaged mid-cloning. Although the replacement of the med-bay means the crew can't heal normally, the clonebay will restore a slight amount of health per jump. All type C ships come with a clone bay installed and old ships can replace their medbay for one at the store, usually for 50 scrap. *'Hacking' is a system that sends a drone to a chosen enemy system at the cost of a drone part. Once there, the drone closes the door to the room it's hacking and grants vision inside of it to the player. The player is then allowed to start a "hacking pulse" with varied effects depending on the system. Shown examples include: **Drone Control - Causes drones to malfunction and self destruct. ** Weapon Control - Causes weapons' charge up bar to decrease instead of increasing over time. ** Shields - Causes the shields to decharge over time. ** Teleporter - Causes the teleporter to bring enemy boarders back to their own ship. ** Medbay - Crew inside the medbay while hacking pulse is active will rapidly lose health. ** Mind control - Will mind control enemy crew instead of your own (when the system is recharged) * Mind Control is a system that turns an enemy into an ally for a certain period of time. A more upgraded version of the system allows for longer mind control as well as health and combat bonuses. Vision of crew is required in order to make use of the system and Slugs are immune to this effect. * Backup battery is a subsystem that grants the player 4 extra reactor power (once fully upgraded) for 30 seconds with a cooldown of 25 seconds. Being a subsystem, it can be allowed on the ship without taking room from other systems. * Other additions include a more detailed version of reward boxes, enabling the player to better know what they'll get on the outcome of an event and the addition of a hard mode, with lower scrap rewards and "other tweaks". Notes Updates to balance and to preexisting content are still applied even if Advanced Edition content is disabled. Some events added by the Advanced Edition can also be encountered even if you play with Advanced Edition content disabled, therefore they should not be considered as true Advanced Edition Events. Announcement Video References Category:Content